marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Comics
The following is a list of Marvel-licensed comics set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Official Tie-ins Movie Preludes *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2010) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude'' (2016) Movie Adaptations *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Thor Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2014) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' (2016) **''Iron Man 3 Adaptation'' (2015) **''Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier Adaptation (2016)'' Inspired Comics *''Iron Man-Hulk-Fury One-Shot'' (2008) **''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) **''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2009) (never published alone) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (2011) **''U-Base'' (2011) **''Citadel of Spires'' (2011) (Non-Canon) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0'' (2015) (Non-Canon) *''Captain America: Road to War (2016) Sponsored Comics Collections *Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (collection)'' (2010) **''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' **''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' **''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files **''Iron Manual III'' *''The Avengers: Road to the Avengers'' (2012) **''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' *''Iron Man 3 Prelude (collection)'' (2013) **''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' **''Iron Man Vol 4 1'' *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude (collection)'' (2013) **''Thor Adaptation'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 13 *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Prelude'' (2014) **''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' **Captain America Vol 1 117 **Captain America Vol 5 6 **Ultimates Vol 1 2 **Tales of Suspense Vol 1 57 *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude (collection)'' (2014) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' **''Iron Man Vol 1 55'' **''Strange Tales Vol 1 181'' **''Incredible Hulk Vol 1 271'' **''Tales to Astonish Vol 1 13'' **''Marvel Preview Vol 1 4'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude (2015) **The Avengers Adaptation'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Avengers Vol 1 57'' and 58 **''Avengers Vol 3 21'' and 22 **''Avengers Vol 4 12.1'' *''Ant-Man Prelude (collection)'' (2015) **''Ant-Man Prelude'' **''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' **''Marvel Premiere Vol 1 47'' and 48 **''Ant-Man Vol 2 1'' **''Age of Ultron Vol 1 10A.I.'' *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude (collection)'' (2016) **''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' **''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' **''Civil War Vol 1 1'' *''Doctor Strange Prelude (collection)'' **''Doctor Strange Prelude'' **''Doctor Strange Prelude Infinite Comic'' **'' Doctor Strange: The Oath #1'' **'' Doctor Strange (2015) #1'' **'' Strange Tales #110'' and '' #115 ** Marvel Premiere #14 Trivia *Since the tie-in comics became a regular staple, Marvel Studios has refused the ideas of regular comic series set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as they want to keep as many characters as they can for potential film and television development. It is also the reason why Marvel does not let its writers introduce new elements to the MCU through tie-in comics, focusing instead in small stories and adventures.Marvel's Movie Captain America Goes Home In New Comic Book One-Shot References Category:Comics